Sometimes Things Aren't What They Seem
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Shuichi sees something after a show that catches his attention...What is his lover doing with a woman!
1. Who is that women?

This is my first Gravitation fic...not my first fic, mind you, just my first Gravitation one. So please review and help me write this better!! It is my new passion!! Thanks in advance!  
  
(Evil Editor's Note: Mock my grammar and prepare to die!! You have been warned!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine...but Yuki and Shuichi are so cute together ne? But the song I'm using, well...the little bit of song is my own so...NO STEALING. It's for one of my kois...  
  
--  
  
Lights shone and flashed from red to pink to blue. They flashed to the beat of the music being played on the stage below. Standing near the keyboard, was Suguru Fujisaki, dressed in a white shirt accented by a slim black tie. His black pants clung to his small form slightly as his short hair shone in the lights.  
  
Next was Hiroshi Nakano on guitar. He was swaying his hips to the music and dancing a bit with the lead singer. His long hair shimmered as it moved with him, and his devastating smile flashed brilliantly. It made all the girls watching them swoon.  
  
Up front was Shuichi Shindou. He was clad in red leather pants that seemed to have been poured onto his body and a half black shirt. A necklace hung around his neck. His bright pink hair shone on his head as he sang with his heart and soul the lyrics of Bad Luck's newest hit.  
  
"When I talk to you...I'm floating When you hold me...I'm dreaming Just having you here...is all I could want And all I could want or need...is you When I see that your on...I smile When you tell me things I could walk a hundred miles Just having you here...is all I could want And all I could want or need....is you  
  
The thought of you is supreme It brightens up my dull day So baby please don't leave me  
  
'Cause...When I talk to you... I'm floating When you hold me...I'm dreaming When I see your on...I smile When you tell me things I could walk a hundred miles Just having you here...is all I could want And all I could want or need...is you"  
  
At the end of the song, he and Hiro threw their arms around each other, huge smiles plastered on their lips. Up next was the greatest band Nittle Grasper. The three men cleared the stage, bowing out to the next band. Loud screams from various fan girls and guys filled the air as their song started.  
  
Even with Ryuichi Sakuma singing under the bright lights of the stage, Shuichi was still on a natural high. He was always excited, but right now he was even more so. Just the rush of being on stage filled him with a new, raw enthusiasm. A brilliant smile lit his face.  
  
After changing out of their stage clothes, he and his two bandmates and friends made their way out of the club. Due to the fact that not one of them wanted to be ripped apart by a rabid fan, they all were all styled and disguised.  
  
They had made plans to go to the arcade after the concert, but on the way there, a Mustang flew past them, drawing Shuichi's attention.  
  
It looked familiar and had two occupants; a man and a girl. Shuichi excused himself, leaving his friends to follow it. It pulled up to a five-star restaurant, and Shuichi gasped. Out from the car came his lover and some blonde American woman.  
  
An acrid taste filled Shuichi's mouth and his stomach turned to stone. What the hell was his man doing with...with a woman?!!  
  
It was then he knew he had to follow and spy on the unlikely couple. He just had to know what was going on.  
  
--  
  
I really hope I haven't pissed anyone off so far...like I said, it's my first Gravitation fic...and I am getting the hang of it... Review PLEASE!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. And the Chase!

Here is the second chapter. I really love this series and want to write about it. I want to inspire others and make them love it just as much as I do. Also it was my friend that is helping me with my fics that wrote the death threat not me....robin...please no more threatening the readers..and thanks for the tips

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

--

Purple eyes watched his lover's every move from outside the restaurant. He was seated at a table with that blonde American beauty. It hurt Shuichi to see that Yuki had taken someone out on a date, let alone a woman.

The American leaned closer to Yuki, spurring Shuichi to lean closer to the window to try and get a better look. Unnoticed, his hat fell off, exposing who he was to everyone present. He heard a few squeals and other excited sounds. Thinking it nothing, he ignored it, then tried to figure this whole situation out.

Yuki had yet to kiss or touch her small, slender hands.

The sound of feet hitting the pavement made the singer turn around. What he saw made his eyebrows shoot up. A heard of fan-girls and guys where headed his way. He let out a squeak and dashed into the restaurant; seeing it as the only escape route.

Once inside, he headed toward a table where four women sat, each one wearing colorful outfits and fake furs. Shuichi tried to slide under it, making it to the other side after a struggle. He looked back to see the fans trying to stuff their way inside, squawked, then ran in further.

He was in such a hurry that he didn't see the waiter walking right in front of him until the last second. He collided with the waiter, who had been carrying some sort of fancy soup, and knocked him over. The soup bowl flew from his hands, and the clams and cream sauce inside soon spilled all over Yuki's beautiful date from head to chest. All Shuichi could do was stare openmouthed.

The woman got up, very upset that her all-leather outfit was ruined. Yuki was staring at his shocked and embarrassed lover and then grew cold and angry.

"Brat!" he shouted, "What the hell are you doing?!?"

"What...what are you doing?" Shuichi said feeling tears well up.

"What the hell does it look like?" Yuki retorted.

Shuichi, gaining self-confidence, yelled back to his lover as he rose from the floor, "YOU ARE ON A DATE!! A DATE, YUKI!! A DATE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

Yuki grabbed his pink-haired lover just as a group of fans even bigger than the previous one chasing Shuichi had been arrived.

_Now how the hell to explain this all to my small headed lover...?_ Yuki thought.


	3. Yuki explains

Its 5:25 am and my neck hurts. One of my koi's comes back today so i guess i am nervous. So here is a new chapter for all of you if not a longer one..heh

After what seemed like a marathon race to his car then he floored the gas pedal and peeled out of there. Only to hear whines and whimpers and sobs next to him. It seemed that Yuki was going to be up all night.

Once he was sure he lost the mob of fans. He went and stopped at a small store. Going inside he grabbed strawberry poocky and a full case of beer. He then paid for it only to return to a water filled car almost.

Shuichi's face was red from crying tears of pain. His chest heaved in and out and his small fame shook with tears. The author tossed the treat he had bought him to hopefully calm the singer down and then took off once more.

Not saying a word Yuki got out of the car. He made his way inside the aparment and counted in his head. By three he had a pink hairded male hanging off his arm. It seemed as if everything was normal.

" Sit down and shut up brat" Yuki said and pulled the other off him.

Shuichi did as he was told. waiting to be told just who that women was. AS His older lover left and placed his beer up and opened one up he slowly rejoined him in the livingroom. By this time shuichi had huge butterflys in his belly and was shaking a bit. Just the thought of what she could mean to him made his mouth go dry. What if he loved her more than him?

What if Yuki was leaving him??!!

Yuki sat next to him but not too close" THat women you say...she is a american...that won a silly date with a author contest my publisher had set...and she is staying with us a while" Yuki said and took a sip out of his beer.

" You...you love her Yuki?"

" Baka! She is a stranger!"

" So...you have slept with strangers before.." Came a tear filled sob.

" She knows i am with you Baka!" Yuki said. He then got up and left the room. He could not believe his day. Now he had to pay for trinity's clothing also.

THe words played over and over in his mind. THe girl knew that Yuki was his man...wait. She was a forginer and had no idea where they lived...what if she was lost..or worse?

Shuichi now knowing she did not hold anything to his yuki went after the girl. Only hoping that he would find her.

Meanwhile

Seated on the curb near the restraunt was trinity. For some reason she was thinking of her parents right now. Her father had cheated on her mother while they were dating and has two lovers now. But Trinity grew up feeling the hate that she had for the other women. So the young girl tried her best to win this trip to Japan. Making plans to get lost.

To never go back to america. Also the author was gay..at least bi and taken. Trinity would never over stepp herself on that. she just hoped that her hereo and favorite author would not get in trouble.

With that she got up and began to wander around. trying to get the hang of her new home..japan.

Trinity is my character and is not going to be romantic with anyone unless you guys want her to be...as of now...well i think you can see where this is heading..ok me gonna take a shower..see if that helps..if not i will write again..ja ne


	4. Trinitys Mistake

Hey guys and gals. Here I am with another ep of Graviâhehâdon't I wishâ No, here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I thank you all for reading!!!

--

Shuichi ran all over Tokyo in his search for the blonde woman. When he finally found her, he couldn't believe who she was talking to. The American was talking to Hiro. The two seemed to be getting along just fine, but the singer wanted to make sure that she was okay. Not knowing what to say, he decided to sneak over and hide behind a nearby bush to listen.

-Trinity's POV-

While I was walking around, I ran into this really cute guy. He had long, silky hair and deep eyes- eyes I could easily get lost in. He helped me get on his bike and took me to a little parlor. He bought us some ice cream and asked what I was doing here. I told him I was running away from home, and he smiled at me. I don't think he thought I was for real.

After all, who runs to another country just to get away from her parents?

I looked for a ring, or any other sign to see if he was taken. I didn't see anything marking him as belonging to another. I only go for people who aren't taken, keeping my mother's hardships in mind. The last thing I want is to experience the pain my mom must have felt. From what I have seen, "other" women just wreck families.

Suddenly, the busy behind us sneezed, drawing our attention. The author's boyfriend popped up from behind him. _Jeezeâis he still concerned about my dinner with Yuki?_

Leaves covered his pink head and he sneezed again. The force of the sneeze knocked him backwards. He landed in a prickly busy. Jumping up, he latched onto Hiro, crying. As I watched him blubber and pout, I was struck by a sudden thought.

_Is he cheating on Yuki with Hiro? _


	5. Explaining Shuichi

Here is another round! I hope it is well-liked!!

--

Shuichi clung to his best friend, tears pouring down his cheeks like twin waterfalls. Trinity watched with wide eyes the pink-haired singer cry like a small child instead of the grown man he was. She couldn't help the thought that passed through her mind.

_Cry baby._

"Hiro!!" Shuichi whined, "It hurts!!"

Hiro, who always knew exactly what to do to comfort his friend, gently pushed the singer away. He was trying hard to maintain his charming aura, but with Shuichi clinging to him with a white-knuckled grip, it was almost impossible.

In fact, the only thing that looked anywhere near normal to Trinity was the kind, sweet look in Hiro's depthless eyes.

After calming the nineteen-year-old with the promise of food, the three made their way to a McDonalds. Hiro and Trinity each had one meal, but Shuichi devoured four. He must have been hungry...either that or nervous. With him, you never knew.

After inhaling his meals, Shuichi and Trinity talked, and all the confusing things were explained...as best as they could be anyways. Trinity nodded, accepting the information given to her, but she still thought the two were awfully close to be "just friends."

Later that night, they returned to the apartment. Yuki was still awake, so he showed the girl to her room. Returning after making sure Trinity was comfortable, the author scolded Shuichi for being gone for so long, telling the singer he had to sleep on the couch.

Shuichi grudgingly complied, sulking over to the sofa, a blanket trailing on the floor behind him. Tossing his pillow onto the couch he settled in for an uncomfortable night alone.

_Sigh...is life ever fair to me?_


End file.
